


Billy Hargrove Imagines: NSFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Dacre Montgomery Characters [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Billy is eighteen or older in all of these imagines.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Series: Dacre Montgomery Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939606
Kudos: 39





	Billy Hargrove Imagines: NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Billy is eighteen or older in all of these imagines.

Billy can’t believe himself. He could be out with any girl he wanted right now, but instead he’s in his bed at home with his hand wrapped around his dick thinking about you.

He bites his lip, letting out a low moan as he strokes himself. At first, he just pictures you in the dress you wore to school that day. It was short and revealed your smooth, bare legs. It was also pulled tight across your chest, which was why he’d spent most of the day thinking about all of the different things he would do to your tits.

If you were any other girl, he would have asked you out. But this is the first time that he’s been afraid of being shot down, and he just didn’t want to take the risk yet.

“Fuck,” he hisses, feeling his cock twitch in his hand.

Now he can’t help thinking about how your perfect pink lips would look wrapped around him. He moans again, louder this time, swearing that he can feel the warm wetness of your mouth and your tongue teasing his sensitive head.

His hand moves faster as he shifts to deciding what his favorite position would be to take you in. He finally settles on you underneath him, your legs up and over his shoulders. That way he could pump into you and watch your tits bounce.

He moves his hand harder, roughly squeezing himself, wishing that he was buried deep inside you instead of jerking off like some kind of loser.

He’s so absorbed in what he’s doing that he doesn’t realize his door has opened. He does hear your soft gasp, though, as you see him sprawled out on his bed with his aching dick in his hand. You back up against the door, shutting it accidentally, staring openly at his naked body.

He sits up and pushes his hair out of his face, his chest heaving. When he sees the way you’re looking at him, he smirks. “What are you doing here, sweetheart?”

“Babysitting your sister,” you answer, your cheeks flushed. “I’m making dinner, and I wanted to see if you wanted some. Your door was partway open… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” he rasps. “I was thinking about you. How did I not know you were my sister’s babysitter?” he asks.

He may be nervous, but he’s not stupid. This is the best opportunity he’s going to get.

“You’ve never been here when I’ve watched her before,” you explain.

“How long is dinner going to take, sweetheart?” he wonders.

“Half an hour.”

He holds out his hand. “Want to join me?”

You can’t resist, so you spend the next thirty minutes going down on him. When you’re done, he falls back on the bed. “Shit, sweetheart. That was amazing.” He sits up and runs his thumb over your swollen lips. “We’ll eat, and then I’ll take care of you. All right?”

You nod eagerly, already looking forward to when dinner is over.


End file.
